Timeline
20th Century 1900s * 1903: Wilhelm Gotze was born in Munich, Germany. 1910s 1920s 1930s * 1933: Adolf Hitler became leader of Nazi Germany. * Wilhelm Gotze became an advisor to Adolf Hitler. * 1935: Hans Gotze was born in Germany. * 1938: Wilhelm Gotze instigated Sagemel Nacht. (The Night of Sawdust) * 1939 ** September 1st: World War II began. ** The Gotze family escaped from Germany to England where they were sent to Sodor Island as detainees. Despite their status, they were accepted by the people of Sodor Island. 1940s * 1945 ** September 2nd: World War II ended. ** The Gotze family were released, but decided to stay on Sodor. 1950s * 1953: Hans Gotze went to university on the Mainland, where he wrote papers about Bio-Fusion. 1960s * 1960: John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Pete Best form The Beatles. * Hans Gotze founded Sodor Research LTD. in Arlesburgh, Sodor. ** Ringo Starr joins The Beatles and replaced Pete Best * 1963: Keith Hartley became an engine fireman for Sodor Railways. * 1965: Owen Routh became a lab assistant for Sodor Research Ltd.. * 1968: Thomas Gotze was born in Arlesburgh, Sodor. 1970s * 1970 ** The Kipper Run from Sodor to the Mainland was shut down after fish started being transported by lorry. ** April 10th: The Beatles band broke up after ten years. * Sir Topham Hatt became controller of Sodor Railways after it was taken over by British Rail. * 1978 ** June 5th: Thomas Gotze got hit by a train and died. * 1979 ** Thomas Gotze was biofused into a class E2 tank engine. ** Margaret Thatcher became Prime Minister. 1980s * Sir Topham Hatt gained a controlling share of Sodor Research and sped up production of Bio-fusion experiments. * Hans Gotze resigned from Sodor Research. * Wilhelm Gotze committed suicide. * 1983 ** January 30th: Sodor Research was in danger of being exposed after the deaths of Gordon, Harold and numerous rail staff. ** January 31st: Henry discovered what's inside Shed 17 and told Thomas to stay away from it. ** February 1st: Sir Topham Hatt re-opens the Kipper Run and sends Henry along the route. ** February 8th: Sir Topham Hatt sabotaged a switch, causing Henry to crash into a goods train while running the Flying Kipper. ** February 9th: Henry was sent to Crewe to be dismantled. ** February 10th: Thomas discovered he is just one of many clones and bursted out of his body. Shortly thereafter, government troops raided the shed, killing the only living clone. * 1984 ** July 17th: A Bio-Fused Class 46 diesel locomotive was selected as the train used in the iconic Nuclear flask crash test at Old Dalby. Following this, Margaret Thatcher declared the use of Bio-Fusion in the United Kingdom to be completely illegal. The rest of Europe followed suit soon afterwards, though biofused locomotives are still required to work. Meanwhile, most of the people still in the process of biofusion were turned into Troublesome Trucks. ** Owen Routh left Sodor Research. ** Sodor tried to salvage the dying tourist trade, even going as far as hiring Jimmy Savile. * 1985 ** Chris "Duck" Dixon and Oliver Surname were hired by the Japan Railway company. ** Oliver Surname died after a battle with Chris "Duck" Dixon. ** At some point after the battle, Duck eventually became somewhat of a celebrity in Japan, as confirmed by Paul on Twitter. ** Owen Routh was hired by HiT Logistics and starts work on Project G-1. ** HiT Logistics started collecting many decommissioned biofused engines. ** Kevin Diesel and Annie Clarabella got married and become biofused. ** Annie and Clarabel were kept out of the public gaze after an incident with passengers. Diesel chose to stay by Annie's side, and the two were placed into a shed, while Clarabel was taken to HiT Logistics. * 1986: Keith Hartley lost his job as Engine Fireman. 1990s * 1990: Margaret Thatcher was succeeded as Prime Minister by John Major. 21st Century 2000s 2010s * 2015 ** David Cameron was re-elected as Prime Minister. ** October 6th: The Shed 17 documentary was released, and the public responded equally with outcry and fascination. Some people became Thomas Fans as a result of the documentary, and began campaigning for Thomas' safety after learning of his fate at the documentary's conclusion. ** HiT Logistics started killing engines in an attempt to hide evidence from the public. ** Annie and Clarabel both died, with Diesel becoming traumatised after witnessing the death of his wife. He then allied with the Thomas Fans to form the Sodor Liberation Front. ** Cranky and Diesel broke into HiT Logistics, releasing Project G-1. ** Thomas was finally released to the outside world after twenty-eight operations. ** Project G-1 was taken out by the British military. ** Keith Hartley was ripped in half by Thomas. Doctors at a hospital managed to save his life, but Owen Routh took him away on the orders of Sir Topham Hatt. ** Keith Hartley was biofused into a Troublesome Truck. 2020s * 2021 ** Sodor was recognized as a biofused-only compound. 2030s * 2032 ** A referendum was held to decide if Sodor would break away from the United Kingdom to form its own country, and 98% of the engines voted for independence. The new country was named Sodorland. 2040s * 2040 ** Sodorland cut all diplomatic ties from the U.K., putting the country in isolationism. 2060s * 2069 ** October 6th: A video was filmed the border between the UK and Sodorland, capturing two trespassing teenagers attempting to enter Sodorland. They were confronted by Diesel 10, who killed one of the interlopers after passing through the gate blocking Sodorland off from the outside world, making Diesel 10 the first Bio-Fused Locomotive from Sodor to cross into the United Kingdom since at least 2040. Category:Browse